Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display unit. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports electronic game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Meanwhile, efforts have been made to develop an enhanced 5G or pre-5G communication system to meet an increasing demand for wireless data traffic after deployment of 4G communication systems.
Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a “Beyond 4G Network” or a “Post LTE System.”
The 5G mobile communication system requires a transmission rate 1,000 times higher than in the Long-Term Evolution (LTE). In order to achieve such a transmission rate, research is being conducted on a communication system using a millimeter wave (mmWave) band. The mmWave band has a wide frequency band and strong linearity and also is capable of forming fine beams with a small antenna, thus providing a high transmission capacity.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band, e.g., a band of 60 GHz, so as to accomplish higher data transmission rates. In order to decrease propagation losses of radio waves and increase transmission distances of radio waves in the ultra-high frequency band, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large-scale antenna techniques are being discussed for 5G communication systems.
However, a plurality of antenna elements are required to perform the FD-MIMO, array antenna, and beam-forming in a terminal. The plurality of antenna elements may cause interference with existing antenna elements when they are implemented in the same type as the existing antenna elements.